Push Me Away, Pull Me Close
by Slashers of the 21st Century
Summary: Sometimes when everything is going right and life seems okay, the people closest to you can take that feeling away. Slash, full summary inside.


**Disclaimer:** If one of us owned Riley we would NEVER leave the house….we barely do now anyway….man we need lives. Still the OC is ours…and uhhh yeah….don't sue us…..or we'll sue you back….we may not own Riley but we can threaten him to pay lawyer bills!!!!

**AN and Warning:** Hello everyone this is our first fic. Us being Sarah and Seth. Now firstly we would like to take this opportunity to tell you **THIS IS SLASH, AKA MALE/MALE PAIRINGS.** If this is not to your taste, **leave now** we will not stand for flamers, if you flame we will cuss you out. Now that the unpleasantness is out of the way we would just like to say that we hope you enjoy it. It is our first joint fic and we're a little nervous, reviews would be adored and we'll try and keep updates coming regularly. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it is much appreciated.

**Full Summary:** Sometimes when everything is going right and life seems okay, the people closest to you can take that feeling away. Riley Poole may have helped find the Templar Treasure, but his two best friends, Ben Gates and Abigail Chase, seem to be too busy to spend any time with him. Hurt and desperate for company, Riley thinks that his prayers have been answered when he meets the friendly, funny and flirty Damien Bennett on another lonely day. But as the two grow steadily closer, Riley begins to realize that there is a web of intricate lies everywhere Damien goes.

Well Ta,

Sarah and Seth; Your wholesome, friendly and knife wielding assassins.

* * *

Push Me Away, Pull Me Close: Chapter 1

It was a chilly afternoon in Washington. Jackets were hugged tight to bodies and car heaters were blasting warm air on rosy cheeks. Very few people were outside, preferring the protection buildings held from the wind. But a young man, however, was standing outside, leaning against a wall. His head was bowed and jacket left open revealing a black shirt with a diagonally placed old stereo printed on it. His hands were tucked into baggy jean pockets, a watch only half visible.

The silence that had settled around the man was broken when a cell phone rang. The man jumped almost a foot in the air at the sound, making his mysterious appearance falter. Pulling the phone from his back pants pocket he answered. "Hello?"

"Riley. It's Ben."

Riley frowned already knowing what was about to be said. "You're not coming are you?"

He could practically hear the guilt leaking from Ben's voice. "I'm sorry Riley, but Abigail found this antique and…" Riley sighed slightly as he listened to Ben's excuse. When he finally heard Ben stop for breath, he spoke.

"Yeah someone who did something in history once owned, collected, wore and/or had fun with this thing in some time long forgotten. I get it. Look I'll talk to you later Ben. I have to go tell them that my two companions won't be joining me for lunch." Not bothering to let Ben finish he hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Sometimes he really wished Ben and Abigail wouldn't keep their noses bent down in history. Maybe then they might see what the present had to offer.

He sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall. This was the third time Ben and Abigail had blown him off the last month. It wasn't like he really had a lot of friends, having been a geek during high school and college. Ben was his first real friend, his first best friend, and he couldn't help hating Abigail just a little for stealing him away. It wasn't as much Abigail, though, but more the fact that she had unlimited resources and **always** managed to find some new antique right around the time they were supposed to meet.

He pushed himself off the wall, moving towards the entrance to the restaurant. He considered just canceling the table and go home, but decided not to. After all, he was rich, he was gloomy, he was very cold and a nice, hot meal sounded like heaven right now. So instead he simply changed the seating arrangements and was led by an old beefy waiter to a small table in the corner.

He was looking at the menu when he heard a loud crash in the general direction of the kitchen. He frowned and looked up, but couldn't see anything. He shrugged to himself, returning to the menu. It wasn't unusual that things crashed in a kitchen, he supposed.

A minute later, a waiter was standing in front of him. A young, very cute waiter, Riley noted, and then immediately stopped that train of thought. It was a **male** waiter, with black hair and brown eyes and a great smile. _Okay, you really need to stop sounding like you're gay,_ Riley scolded himself.

"Good evening, sir, I'm Travis and I'll be your waiter tonight," the guy said, his smile growing wider as though he had some inside joke with himself that he found extremely funny. "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh, yes," Riley answered, turning back to his menu. "I'd like a…"

"Damien Bennett, what do you think you're doing?!" a voice boomed, interrupting Riley in his order. Travis laughed, turning around to face a man even beefier than the waiter who had originally led Riley to his seat. He was wearing a suit, and everything about him screamed Owner of this Restaurant. "How many times have I told you that you can't just march in here and pretend to work here?"

"Sorry, Mr. Collins," Travis…Damien?…the guy answered with a smile. "I couldn't help it. You know how much I love this restaurant."

Mr. Collins frowned, pointing at the door. "Out," he demanded. Damien held up his hands in defeat and started walking out. "And take off that apron and nametag while you're at it, boy!" Mr. Collins shouted after him. Damien raised a hand to signal that he'd heard it. Riley laughed when Damien then proceeded to flip Mr. Collins off when the owner turned back to Riley.

"I'm sorry about him," Mr. Collins said, shaking his head. "Drinks are on the house."

Riley considered for a moment. He could stay and enjoy a good meal alone. Or he could follow Damien and see what happened. He was lonely and desperately needed a friend now that Ben and Abigail seemed to have no time for him. But he was also hungry. And who even knew if Damien wanted anything to do with him? _Well,_ a little voice in the back of his mind whispered, _he did choose your table to goof off at. That has to mean something._

And, Riley realized, it didn't **have** to mean anything. But he was so desperate for some kind of human contact that he decided it did mean something. "No thanks, Mr. Collins," he said, getting out of his seat. "I'm not that hungry."

Mr. Collins went to stop him, but Riley ignored his attempts, his eyes locked on the 'waiter'. It took him a few moments but he finally managed to get out of the restaurant and away from what was practically begging from Mr. Collins. When he was outside he was knocked backwards slightly from the cold, a small smile formed on his face. Even though he had been to look for the Charlotte in subzero temperatures, he still felt cold in Washington.

Looking up and down the street he managed to spot the 'waiter' entering a small bookstore. Looking up and down the street he quickly crossed it, jogging until he reached the small shop named 'Book Of The Day'. Smiling, he opened the door, a small creak sounding as he did.

Closing it, he observed the store. It was larger than he initially thought with roughly twenty bookshelves that he could see. A teenage boy sat lazily behind the counter, eyeliner-rimmed eyes lazily flicking over him before turning back to a mobile phone. Taking a few more steps into the store, he tried to find the man that had captured his attention.

Walking towards one of the bookshelves, he went to enter it when someone ran out knocking him down in the processes. His breath left him in a rush of wind as his back connected with the floor. Opening eyes he never realized he had closed, he found himself looking into shocked brown eyes. "Shit I'm so sorry." He tried but couldn't respond. As much as he hated to admit it, this guy with only four words had taken what was left of his breath away.

_I guess that's one way to start a conversation._ _Being unable to speak. Good going, Poole. Really._ He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, attempting to regain his breath, and his train of thought. Damien seemed to think that it was because he was hurt, though, and a hand was placed on Riley's shoulder.

It would have been nice to report that there was a shot of electricity when they touched. Maybe some tingling from where Damien's fingers were clutched at his shoulder. **Something** to make Riley shiver in delight and fear. But there wasn't. There was just Damien's hand on his jacket, a weight on his shoulder. Comforting, yes. A nice thought, yes. But not particularly romantic.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, looking over his shoulder as though nervous.

"Yeah," Riley replied, struggling into a sitting position, bringing him eyelevel with Damien. "Yeah. I'm good. Yeah." _Okay, shut up. You're babbling._ Riley shut his mouth firmly, mentally berating himself for doing what he always did when nervous, namely babbling.

But then Damien smiled at him, that big, dazzling, mind-blowing, breath-taking, **beautiful **smile that took his breath away and made his head swim and his knees weak. Riley's breath hitched in his throat. _Stop it, idiot! You're not gay, remember? You like chicks,_ his mind desperately tried to inform him, but Riley ignored it. After all, just because Damien had a nice smile didn't mean Riley **liked** him, did it?

Did it?

"So you're sure you're alright?" Concern was plain on Damien's face, making Riley smile slightly, his chest feeling warm as he did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Damien gave another grin, this one smaller but no less spectacular. Standing up he fixed his slightly rumpled shirt and jacket. He held out a hand and Riley took it, being pulled up to a standing position.

He went to let Damien's hand go when the other spoke, drawing his attention. "You're the guy from the restaurant aren't you?" Riley felt his cheeks heat up slightly but before he could saying anything, the other laughed. "Wow my own personal stalker. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." He felt eyes examining him. Plucking up his courage, he looked at the other's face.

He was examining him from head to feet. Riley felt his blush return. The look-over felt sexual, as you would someone in a club when looking for a one night stand. When the other's eyes finally met his, he smirked and said in a sultry tone "And what do you know. He's a sexy yet cute one all rolled into one." Riley never thought his face would return to normal. Realizing their hands were still joined, he quickly let the Damien's go, his now free hand snaking into his pocket.

Laughing Damien threw his arm around Riley's shoulders, making him tense. "Hey don't worry. Look, I feel bad for conning you at the restaurant and crashing you to the ground. So what do you say I take you out to lunch? It'll be my treat." Riley looked up at the other nervously. Laughing sheepishly, Damien removed his arm "Sorry. Look it's not a date or anything, I just feel bad. So what do you say?"

Riley ignored the part of him that felt depressed at the other's words. "I don't even know your name," he managed to get out, rather impressed that he hadn't stuttered or babbled.

Damien shrugged. "Okay, well my name's Damien Bennett." Holding out his hand he waited for Riley to take it.

Hesitantly Riley did. "I'm Riley Poole." He tensed slightly, waiting for the reaction.

"Huh. Cool name." He blinked, that wasn't what he had expected. "Well come on then Riley, We're off to see the wizard….okay so maybe not since Oz seems hard to navigate, even though there is a yellow brick road and all." Riley gave Damien a confused look but he was ignored as Damien grabbed his elbow and lead him out of the store. "So how does Chinese sound?" _You don't know this guy, you shouldn't be alone with him. _

Riley shook his head lightly and against his better judgment replied, "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Damien led him to a small, cozy Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks from the bookstore, and Riley's nose was immediately hit with the sweet and spicy aromas of Chinese cooking. He heard his stomach rumble slightly, and realized suddenly that he hadn't eaten anything all day. As usual, he had gotten up too late to make breakfast, since he was supposed to have met Ben and Abigail…

Well, enough about that. Riley didn't want to dwell on broken promises when he was supposed to be having fun with a potential new friend. After all, Damien was nice and funny and hadn't seemed too star struck when he had introduced himself, so he could be genuine. He probably was, actually. Riley didn't really have a reason not to trust him. He figured his cynical look on strangers came from the unpleasant experience of thinking he knew Ian Howe, which he obviously hadn't. He needed to stop comparing strangers to the British man, though.

"Here good?" Damien asked, knocking Riley back to the present. They were standing in front of a table in a secluded area, and the word 'date' immediately, unbidden, appeared on Riley's mind. He nodded and seated himself across from Damien.

Damien looked at him for a while, his eyes seeming to take in every single detail about him. Riley fidgeted. He had never liked being observed so intently. It always made him uneasy, even when it was just Ben. Well, Ben also had a tendency of observing him intently when he wanted something, so Riley guessed that was justification enough for that. And he barely even knew Damien. He had no idea what was going on behind his eyes.

They didn't start talking until after they had ordered and their food had arrived. An uneasy silence hung between them, and Riley kept thinking that this was more and more like an awkward first date as the minutes went by. He looked up from his food when Damien cleared his throat. "So, tell me something about yourself, Riley."

"Like what?" Riley asked, mentally looking through the What I've Done In My Life library in his mind, searching for anything interesting he could tell. There was the whole Templar Treasure thing, he supposed, but he didn't want Damien to think he was bragging. Or lying.

"Like anything," Damien shrugged, eating some of his noodles. One of them hung down his cheek, so his tongue slipped out and licked it up and into his mouth. Riley could only stare. "Where'd you grow up? Go to school? How did you get the name Riley?"

The last question snapped Riley out of his stupor. "What?" he asked, confused. He didn't see what was so special about his name. It was just a name. Like Damien. Or Ben. Or Rudolph. Although if his name had been Rudolph, he probably would have asked himself how he got that name too.

"I went to school with a Riley," Damien explained, shrugging slightly. "Only, she was a girl."

"Yeah, go on, insult my name," Riley joked, taking a bit of his own food. _Oh, that's good. I should really start eating breakfast. It can't be healthy to only eat two meals a day. _

Damien laughed. "Sorry," he said, but he didn't look sorry. He looked like he was amused. And Riley found that he didn't really mind, because Damien's laughter was just as brilliant as his smile and that was really saying something. "So, what else is there to Riley Poole? Come on, tell me something."

"What about you?" Riley countered, feeling suddenly at ease with his companion. "What is there to Damien Bennett, except for the fact that he obviously bugs Mr. Collins on a regular basis and seems to have an unhealthy obsession with _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Don't diss the wizard, dude," Damien grinned. "And my obsession isn't unhealthy, I'll have you know. And I'm really not that interesting. Was born, went to school, did my homework, moved here, bugged Mr. Collins, met you, end of life story. So far."

"I'm not that interesting either," Riley said.

Damien snorted. "Come on," he said, shaking his head. "Just because I didn't say something doesn't mean I don't know who you are. You're Riley Poole. You found the Templar Treasure and all that."

"Oh," Riley said, shifting in his seat. "**That**. Well, there's really not much to tell." And with those words, he lunched into an hours long description of the adventure that changed his life forever, from the moment he was approached by a haggard-looking brunette and a rich-looking blonde, to the moment the FBI arrested said rich-looking blonde. Damien listened intently through the entire story, seemingly genuinely interested. Then again, Riley reflected, it was a fascinating tale.

When the last sentence had unfurled from his memory, he gave Damien a sheepish smile. Damien laughed, putting down the chopsticks he had been using to eat his noodles throughout the recounting of the adventure. "That sounds like it was so much fun." Riley just gave a small smile in return, his eyes falling to look at his half eaten plate.

He sighed lightly. He had heard it all before. "Let me guess? You wish you had been there?" He could just see Damien's answer of…

"Hell no." Riley's head snapped up to look at him, confusion plain in his eyes. That was not what he had expected.

Obviously noticing the confusion, Damien's lips twitched. "That was your adventure. Sure, it sounds awesome but I'll make my own. Even if it's not some Templar Treasure hunt, it doesn't mean I won't enjoy it. I did fun things when you did that quest and I would never trade my adventures for yours."

When Damien finished Riley couldn't help it. He let a large smile cross his face. Not able to stop smiling he settled for looking down at his plate, playing with his own chopsticks as he asked. "Tell me then. What did you do while I was Templar hunting?"

Looking back at Damien again, he saw a smirk spreading across the others face. "What?" Riley asked, instantly wary. Standing up Damien grabbed his hand pulling Riley up towards the counter. Placing down some money, he nodded his head to the Asian lady before pulling him out of the shop. When they were outside he said "Why tell you, when I can show you?" As Damien started hailing a taxi, Riley found himself unable to stop looking at their still joined hands.

The taxi ride was silent except for the cheesy music filtering through the radio. Riley was deep in thought about his new companion. Damien was a weird person, that much was sure. He knew who he was, he knew about the Templar Treasure, but he didn't seem too amazed by it. He was obviously interested and fascinated, but he was just so… Riley sighed. He didn't even know how to begin to describe the guy next to him.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Riley was surprised to see himself in front of a huge, beautifully constructed ice rink. The architecture of the building was amazing, and Riley knew that if there was just the slightest bit of history in it, Ben would find it the most fascinating building the world. Until he found another fascinating building, of course.

Riley turned to Damien, who was watching the building proudly. "You went ice skating?" he asked incredulously. Had Damien really been ice skating the entire time Riley spent looking for a Templar Treasure?

Damien laughed, grabbing Riley's arm and starting to walk inside. He didn't answer Riley's question, however, and Riley suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Uh, Damien, hold up a second," he said, stopping in his tracks. Damien stopped as well, looking back at him with a bewildered expression on his face. Riley blushed. "I don't know how to skate."

He expected Damien to laugh or mock him. After all, it was a rather embarrassing thing to admit, and Riley really would've appreciated it if he'd never had to tell Damien that. But Damien didn't laugh or mock him. A look of genuine surprise flitted across his face, before it was replaced with the big smile that seemed unable to leave Damien's face for more than a couple of seconds. "Well, then," he simply said, starting to walk again, "I'll just have to teach you."

Riley stared, dumbfounded, as he followed Damien. "Teach me?" he asked, wishing he'd heard wrong. He wasn't too keen on the idea of having a couple of skates attached to his feet while standing on slick ice.

Damien didn't answer that question either.

They rented two sets of skates and sat down on a bench next to the ice, putting them on. Damien was quickly done, but Riley was having problems with his. He watched as Damien skated around the half-filled rink, elegantly avoiding the kids and other assorted persons around him. Riley knew he would never be as good as Damien, and he had feeling he'd never be good at all.

"Come on, Riley," Damien laughed as he skated back to where Riley was still sitting, uneasy, his skates finally on his feet. "I promise I won't let you fall."

Riley took a deep breath, eyeing the ice warily. Damien grinned at him, grabbing his elbow gently and helping him into a standing position. Riley put his own hands on Damien's shoulders, leaning against the other guy when his skates touched the slippery ice. He clutched tightly at Damien's jacket, completely unwilling to let go because of two reasons. The first was his obvious fear of falling and hurting himself. The second was that Damien smelled undeniably good.

"I'll skate on one condition," he informed Damien sternly, looking into the brown eyes of his friend. Damien looked at him, his expression clearly asking what that condition was. "You have to tell me what this ice rink has to do with what you did while I was Templar hunting."

Damien laughed again. "I designed it," he told Riley. "I'm the architect." Riley stared. Damien had designed this incredible building? Wow. He certainly had talent. "Now," Damien said, starting to drag Riley further out into the ice, "you have to skate."

Riley tried to swallow his fear. He could do this. After all, he had Damien to hold onto. Nothing was going to happen. It would all be fine.

Shit. He couldn't do this.

As if sensing his fear Damien smiled and in a comforting voice said. "I'm here, nothing will happen, okay." Riley still kept his death grip on Damien's jacket while giving him a skeptical look. Damien sighed before giving Riley a disarming grin that caused a small circus of butterflies to form in his stomach. "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation he answered, surprising them both. "Yes."

After a few seconds Damien smiled. "Then rake my hand." Looking up into Damien's eyes, he couldn't help but nod, letting the other's jacket go he clasped their hand while closing his eyes. When he didn't face plant the ice he slowly and carefully opened his eyes. Damien was grinning at him and for the first time in a very long while he smiled back and it wasn't fake, but reached his eyes.

* * *

**AN:** How was the first chapter? We hope you enjoyed it. The plot will thicken soon…so don't think it's just romance….there is more in store…. 

Well thanks for reading…reviews would be wonderful.

Forever,

FreakOfNature and AntiMoronSpray


End file.
